


Till it be morrow

by raynewton



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/raynewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As pon farr approaches problems arise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till it be morrow

TILL IT BE MORROW

by

Ray and Sandy Newton 

 

Jim Kirk snapped off the desk reader, stretched, and sighed in frustration. The tapes had not been of much help after all, despite the difficulties McCoy had encountered in obtaining them from the Vulcan Medical Centre. Indeed, the only reason they had been released at all was that McCoy, invoking his full authority as Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise, had pointed out firmly that he was now responsible for the continuing health – and safety – of two Vulcan citizens.

The tapes had arrived under heavy seal and McCoy had handed them to Kirk with gruff embarrassment, the seal still unbroken. Despite his curiosity he knew that in this matter Kirk and Spock would tell him all he needed to know. Moreover, he was not at all sure that he really _wanted_ to know what would happen when pon farr... 

Pon farr. Two Vulcan words holding no meaning for most Humans, but the implications for Jim... The Time of Mating, so feared, so loathed by a logical, peace-loving race that they could not speak of it, even to prepare their children adequately. 

Sarek had struggled to overcome his conditioning, Kirk remembered now, but could only bring himself to murmur vague warnings of the violence his son's Human bondmate would encounter. Spock was almost totally ignorant, of course, but Kirk knew he recalled with dread the insanity that had almost destroyed them both during his first aborted pon farr. He also knew that when Spock was meditating with his father after the announcement of the bond Sarek had asked whether Kirk knew of the possibility of serious injury during pon farr.

Kirk could not bring himself to question Amanda. Though she had accepted him unreservedly and rejoiced in her son's happiness, he felt vaguely uneasy at the thought of discussing with her his physical relationship with Spock. Besides, it must surely be different in a male/male bonding. So all that Kirk really _did_ know was that for the duration of the Time he must submit totally to Spock – submit to him in all ways.

To Kirk's apprehension was added Spock's utter revulsion at the thought of what awaited them; transmitted by the bond the Vulcan's fears came through clearly, his sick dread that in the violence of the mating fever he might injure his Human. At the time of their bonding ceremony Kirk had considered and accepted that possibility, knowing that he would sooner die in the Vulcan's embrace that undergo the torments he would suffer if Spock attempted to divert the consequences by mating with a female. Such an attempt would in any case be doomed to failure, for the strength of their bond was such that Spock would seek him out, and would probably kill any woman who tried to take Kirk's place in his bed. 

Pon farr was the price of his union with Spock and he would not shirk the payment – but fear of the unknown was strong, and he could not help dreading the time when his gentle, considerate bondmate would become a violent, lusting savage.

The tapes, so hard to acquire, had been his last hope for detailed information but he had learned nothing new. The references to the mating fever had, even here, been couched in vague terms. With a sigh of disappointment he locked the tapes away in his safe then wandered into his sleeping quarters, stripping off his shirt as he headed for the shower.

+++++

Later he found he was too restless to sleep. He longed to feel Spock's welcoming warmth at his side. This was the longest parting they had known since their bonding, and Kirk had not thought he would find it quite so frustrating. The loss of the physical intimacy was difficult enough to cope with, but when his hunger grew too strong he could at least satisfy himself briefly. The weakening of the mental closeness, however, left an aching void in his mind that nothing could fill.

Spock had been called to Starbase 5 to act as instructor on a new course for Science personnel posted to starbases. Starship Science Departments processed the information they gathered in the course of their duties; then it was passed on to Starbase personnel for further research. Only the most promising of the data went on to become part of specialised study at places like the Vulcan Science Academy. Starfleet considered that a starship Science Officer was ideally placed to explain to people who had never been on an actual space mission just what such work in the field entailed. 

Academically, Kirk could appreciate the compliment to his First Officer, but emotionally he was certainly having problems. Spock had been gone for two months now, with four still to pass before they would be reunited, and Kirk was having increasing difficulty in adjusting to the separation.

The bond was still in place, a warm comforting presence deep in his mind, but distance had weakened it so that an intimate exchange of thought and sensation was no longer possible. It was for the best, Kirk supposed, aware that his own loneliness would have distressed the Vulcan, but he eagerly awaited their reunion.

As always the mere thought of Spock when he was free to indulge produced the inevitable physical arousal. He let his hands roam over his body, stroking his rising sex, allowing his mind to drift in a dreamy sensuous haze as he recalled his lover's eager hands and mouth. Release was delayed longer than usual, but was overwhelming when it came. With a satisfied murmur Kirk turned onto his side and fell asleep, the fantasy pursuing him into his dreams.

+++++

When Kirk emerged from his sleeping quarters the following morning McCoy was waiting for him in the day cabin.

"I've invited myself to breakfast," the doctor said, indicating a heavily-laden tray on the desk. "I wanted a word, Jim, but it's off the record."

"Sit down, Bones." Kirk poured coffee for them both then perched on the edge of the desk, munching on a piece of Danish pastry. 

"Have you heard from Spock lately?"

"I had a tape a few days ago." Kirk smiled at the memory of the carefully formal words of the message, the almost stilted recital of the progress of the course; then, just at the end, in a voice grown faintly husky, that brief tender phrase on Spock's own language, a personal message that Kirk had understood very well.

"Have you... received anything through the link?" McCoy asked as he buttered his toast.

"No, nothing specific – he's too far away. Why?" Kirk's voice was edged with anxiety. "Is something wrong?" He placed the half-eaten Danish back on the plate.

"Probably not – I tend to jump at shadows where Spock's concerned, especially now that you and he... It's just that he had his regular medical at the Starbase and – No, nothing to worry about," he added hastily as Kirk looked up sharply. "It's just that some of the readings vary slightly from the norm – or what passes for normal with him. Looks like tension, I'd say, but Spock doesn't get tense." McCoy paused, seeing the colour flood Kirk's cheeks. "You know what it is," he accused.

Kirk turned to set his mug down, then met the Doctor's eyes again. "It's... personal," he said hesitantly.

"So? I'm your kindly family doctor, remember?"

"Well... let's just say... You remember what we talked about before Spock left? I'd probably be showing much the same readings myself. He's... I mean... We've never been apart for so long since we bonded," Kirk finished with a rush.

"Oh, I see." McCoy looked thoughtful. "Stupid of me not to have realised."

"Why should you? You couldn't be expected to know how a bonded Vulcan would react when separated from his mate. Bones, you really _were_ worried about him!"

"'Course I was! Anything that affects him affects you – and besides... I seem to have grown used to having him around," McCoy said defensively. "If you're sure that's all it is there's no cause to worry – he'll survive. But if you sense anything through the link – any distress – let me know."

"I will, Bones." Kirk picked up his mug and drained it quickly. "Hey, look at the time. I'm on duty in seven minutes."

"I'll walk to the lift with you," McCoy offered.

Two more months passed swiftly as Kirk, burying himself in his command, saw the halfway point of his separation from Spock come and go. He was too good a Captain to allow himself to brood, and only in the privacy of his quarters did he shamelessly indulge his longing for Spock.

That the bond was fulfilling its function despite the distance between them was proved when Kirk was slightly injured in a rock fall on landing party duty, and was confined to Sickbay with a mild concussion. Within hours McCoy received an urgent demand for information from Spock. He replied truthfully that the Human was in no danger, and Kirk was soon able to send his own message of reassurance.

The Enterprise was due to put into Starbase 14 for a routine overhaul and the crew was eagerly anticipating shore leave on Lambda, a planet noted for its hospitality to visiting Starship crews. Kirk's own enthusiasm for leave was diminished by the absence of his usual companion, so he was not disturbed by the call from Admiral Abrams, commanding that sector.

"I apologise for interrupting your leave, Captain," she said, "but the Vulcan Ambassador on Lambda as especially requested your assistance. You will place yourself at his disposal while the Enterprise is being overhauled. He was most emphatic that only your presence was acceptable. I believe you are personally acquainted with Ambassador Selun?"

A faint note of curiosity crept into her voice. Kirk's status as the legal bondmate of a Vulcan male was now known – although unofficially – throughout Starfleet; and while arousing no disapproval the relationship was sufficiently unusual to intrigue most Humans.

"Selun? Yes, I know him; he's a distant relative of Commander Spock's." The Ambassador, who was also a close friend of Sarek's, had in fact been present at the belated party given by Spock's parents to celebrate the bonding. Kirk, however, had no intention of satisfying Abram's curiosity and went on, "I'll beam down to the Embassy when we reach Lambda, Admiral. Kirk out."

+++++

The distinguished Vulcan diplomat welcomed Kirk with the greeting used within the family rather than the formality he would have shown to any other Starfleet officer – and with a curiosity as intense as, though better concealed than, the Admiral's. He studied the Human with approval; his young kinsman had chosen wisely, it seemed. Though Human this Kirk displayed an instinctive understanding of Vulcan customs, and the errors he did make, when explained to him, were gracefully corrected. The Vulcans in turn accepted Kirk's Human attitudes with understanding; indeed, Kirk often wished that some of his Human acquaintances would accept Spock as easily. 

The greetings over, Selun led Kirk to his study and indicated that he should be seated.

"I regret causing you this inconvenience, James," he began, "but you are the only member of the family, apart from my son and myself, in this sector. Neither he nor I can leave Lambda at this time, and I do not care to entrust the matter to an outsider."

Kirk inclined his head in silent acceptance of the compliment as Selun continued, "It is vital that this tape be delivered in person to my brother Soren, who is at present in command of Starbase 5. True, it is a personal matter, but it _is_ urgent. Will you undertake the journey for me, James?"

"I'd be pleased to, Selun." With an immense effort Kirk kept his face expressionless, but his heart was pounding. _Starbase 5,_ he thought. _Spock... I can be with Spock..._ "There are some arrangements I must make on the ship," he continued, "but I can leave almost at once." _Does he know that Spock is on Starbase 5?_

"There is a Vulcan liner leaving tomorrow," Selun replied. "That will be time enough. Passage will be arranged for you. And now," - the Vulcan rose gracefully – "I must detain you no longer. Permit me to escort you to the transporter room."

Selun gave Kirk the tape and led the way back along the corridor. The two men conversed as they walked, each finding much of interest in the other, and looking forward to improving their acquaintance in the future.

A technician was already busy at the console when they entered, in the process of beaming someone down. Kirk and Selun waited at his side. Then a glowing column of light solidified, and to astonishment Kirk heard Selun give a sigh of relief. 

"T'Palu. You are welcome indeed." Apparently forgetting all about Kirk, Selun stepped forward to greet the young and lovely Vulcan woman, dressed in an elaborate cloak, who stepped from the transporter pad.

She returned the greeting, then glanced enquiringly at Kirk.

"My apologies, James. T'Palu, may I present James Kirk, bondmate to Spock of the family of Sarek. James, greet T'Palu, my daughter-in-law." 

It seemed to Kirk that there was something almost of pity in the look she gave him. Then, as they exchanged formal greetings, there came a sudden violent interruption. The door of the transporter room burst open and a young Vulcan male rushed in. With a bellow of fury he charged across the room, knocking Kirk and Selun to the floor with a sweep of his arm, and seized T'Palu, tearing her cloak in his haste.

Stunned, Kirk could only watch in amazement. Despite the contorted features he realised that this was Satek, Selun's oldest son, a man he knew slightly but could scarcely recognise in the howling fury before him now. Selun, recovering quickly from the surprise attack, moved forward purposefully; a nerve pinch subdued the frenzied Vulcan, who collapsed without a sound.

"Take him back to his quarters," Selun directed, and the transporter operator picked up Satek and left. "Are you hurt, T'Palu?" the Vulcan asked, turning to his daughter-in-law.

"I am unharmed," the woman replied, drawing her torn cloak around her to hide the bleeding scratches where Satak had clawed her shoulders. "I will attend my husband now."

With a regal inclination of her head she passed through the door. Selun watched her leave; then with a start he remembered Kirk, who had climbed shakily to his feet.

"My apologies, James – I trust you are unharmed? My son... pon farr... and T'Palu's ship was delayed... "

"I understand, Selun," Kirk interrupted gently; this was a subject not to be discussed. "Within the family is silence. I am unhurt. My own transporter chief will beam me up. You must have duties to attend to; I will not detain you any longer."

"My thanks. May our next meeting not be long delayed. Farewell, James."

As the Vulcan hurried away Kirk opened his communicator and established contact. Within moments the transporter beam caught him.

+++++

_The waves of heat caught him as he stepped into his quarters. Powerful hands clutched at the doorpost for support as he fought for control._

_"No! Too soon!" A useless denial – the changes were beginning. Slowly, subtly, they would peak until... But there was time. Distance would delay the inevitable, separation weaken its effects._

_"Control... conceal... protect... " He reached into his mind, studying the link. Yes, he could block effectively – his bondmate need not know, not yet. Six weeks, he calculated, before the symptoms would become uncontrollable – time enough to finish his task, arrange a meeting place. They would both be due leave. Vulcan would be best..._

Calmer now as the disturbing sensations faded, he moved into his sleeping area and composed himself for meditation. Now, if ever, his control must be absolute, perfect.

+++++

Kirk snapped shut his travelling case, tossed it into a corner and stretched out on the bed for a few hours rest before he beamed aboard the Vulcan liner. He was ridiculously happy, filled with an excited anticipation he had not felt since, as a small boy, he had awaited the dawn of Christmas morning of the beginning of the long school vacation.

In three days he would be with Spock. A brief visit, to be sure, but one neither had anticipated. He hoped fervently that he could keep the knowledge of his arrival from Spock, picturing with delight the Vulcan's pleasure at seeing him unexpectedly. Perhaps it would be possible – thinking him too far away for intimate contact, Spock would not try to reach him.

How fortunate that Selun had required a messenger at just this time. It was a pity that his son was... 

Kirk froze as that scene in the transporter room returned to his mind, and he began to tremble with delayed shock. Satek, that quiet, dignified man, had been totally deranged, his wife's presence sending him berserk with lust. Had he not been overpowered Kirk was certain that Satek would have taken T'Palu there and then.

Pon farr. This was only his second glimpse of it, and as before it turned him cold with fear. _Spock_ would burn like that, would seek _his_ body with the same desperate urgency. The meaning of T'Palu's almost pitying look suddenly became clear.

How could T'Palu have remained so calm, so unafraid, so... so unmoved by her husband's suffering? She had shown nothing – no fear, no compassion, not even a trace of hesitation in carrying out her duty. Of course, as a Vulcan woman she would be accustomed to accepting pon farr as a fact of life, whereas Kirk had only recently had to consider its possible effects on him.

Could he accept such violence? All his fear of the unknown came flooding back, redoubled by the new evidence he had seen of how totally the male was lost to the mating fever. Yet he found, with surprise and satisfaction, that his greatest concern was not for what he might suffer, but that he might fail Spock. If he lost his nerve Spock would die in an unimaginable agony of insanity and pain. At least, Kirk thought, he would not have to live with the resultant self-loathing, for he too would be consumed in the burning. Only, he so desperately wanted to live... 

Firmly pushing away his fears, Kirk fixed his thoughts on the coming reunion with Spock. There was no urgency, he told himself; perhaps Spock was right, and they would be granted time to find a solution.

But his dreams that night were of blood and violence... and death.

+++++

He awoke drenched in sweat, gasping painfully for breath, reaching out with blind instinct for the only one who could sate this growing hunger. His hands touched only the empty expanse of bed, and he came fully awake to discipline his rebellious body.

_It was even worse than he had feared; distance should have lessened the drive in the early stages of the mating fever, but his symptoms were intensifying by the hour. His Vulcan blood burned, calling compulsively for his mate; but his Human mind and heart recoiled in fear._

_Comparatively, his lover was so fragile, the delicate bones so easily broken, the tender flesh so easily bruised and torn. Humans and Vulcans should not mate... but he had been unable to resist the lure of the beloved body, the well-matched mind. His mother was Human, and she had survived... but she was female..._

_Sarek's words of warning echoed through his memory. "Does he also know that because he is a male he could be seriously injured during that time?"_

_How confident he had been! And how blind – daring to hope that for them, somehow, the miracle would happen, that they would be spared the horror._

_Yet even then it had been too late. After that first experience on Starbase 6 nothing could have halted the bonding. He had known that almost at once; Kirk had taken a little longer to accept the fact, but his inability to respond to... what was her name? Ah yes, Hilary... had convinced him. Neither wished things to be different – but now, facing the possibility that his Vulcan drives could destroy Jim, whom he loved so much, Spock regretted the supremacy of his Vulcan ancestry._

_If Kirk died, so would he; he welcomed that knowledge with grim satisfaction. But – and terror clamoured in his mind – if Kirk survived, injured perhaps, disgusted and sickened by a violence and lust he could not have imagined, what then would he do? What could he do to atone? The bond would drive them inexorably together, but he shuddered at the thought of a reluctant Kirk in his arms, struggling, terrified. Could even their love survive_ that?

Then a memory came softly, of hazel-gold eyes smiling trustingly into his, of the arrogant confidence of Kirk's whispered words of love; and he dared to hope. They would survive – because they must.

+++++

The Starbase was a huge artificial complex orbiting the uninhabitable third planet of a G-type star fractionally hotter than Sol. Attempts had been made to construct the base on the planet itself, but the surface was tectonically unstable and each attempt had met with failure as yet another earthquake shattered the partly-built walls. Several sites had been tried, but finally the builders had admitted defeat and had set out instead to enlarge the relatively small orbiting base from which they had been working.

The result was a web that even the most skilled spider would have envied. Cabins were situated where portholes gave an excellent view of the planet rotating beneath. Recreation rooms and work areas were situated internally, with no view to distract the mind, although one rec room had been deliberately designed with the interests of amateur astronomers in mind, placed where the best possible view of the heavens could be obtained.

The centre of the web, the original working base and living quarters of the builders, had long since been given over to the computers that controlled the vital machinery that kept the Starbase alive – life support, shields, everything that was necessary for a closed community such as this to survive with the maximum amount of comfort.

Kirk sat at the porthole of the guest cabin to which he had been assigned, gazing down at the swirling colours of the planet below, and amusing himself by trying to guess just where in this maze Spock might be – and what he was doing at this moment. 

Studying, perhaps? Forgetful of time, as Kirk had so often seen him? He smiled at the image of Spock's intent, serious face poring over some absorbing problem.

Or... His pulse beat faster as he thought of his lover asleep, his expression open and unguarded as only Kirk had seen it, dreaming perhaps of his bondmate, not knowing that they were so close, that tomorrow would bring... 

Kirk checked that thought hastily for his own peace of mind. It had been so late when he had concluded his business with Commodore Soren that he had decided not to disturb Spock; he would have a good rest, and go in search of his companion in the morning. Soren would not expect Spock to appear on duty for the duration of Kirk's visit – _Really, Vulcans can be very discreet when it matters._ And Spock could use the break; Soren had said that he had been overworking, and seemed tired and strained at times.

Kirk stripped and showered, then went to bed. Despite his best efforts sensual images began to fill his mind, all the more intense for his weeks and months of deprivation.

 _Patience,_ he told himself, hugging the thought like some precious treasure. _Tomorrow night you'll sleep with Spock._

+++++

Again he woke with a cry of despair, his mind and body aflame, an emerald haze of searing, consuming fire. But now – he neither questioned nor resisted the bone-deep blood-bred compulsion that drew him slowly and painfully on an unknown course. All though, all sensation but this was dead in him, even the exhaustion that had overwhelmed him so last night that on his return from his class he had collapsed fully clothed onto his bed, to toss in haunted sleep until this mindless awakening. He did not know where he was going or why, but he was being relentlessly drawn, drawn to –

_"No!"_

_His blood burned more fiercely as the name and face in his mind steadies into the image that lured him – his bondmate, his beloved victim... But Jim was so far... too far..._

_Gasping for breath he fought the attraction with hopeless stubbornness until the emerald flames rose higher, blotting out everything but the call of his blood._

_The corridors were almost deserted at his hour, but one Vulcan technician on his way to make a routing check rounded a corner and almost bumped into him. The technician did not have time to move aside; a sweeping arm brushed him from the path of the staggering figure. He let himself fall, to lie still, for he recognised the blood fever and knew that death awaited anyone who stood between one who burned like this and his mate._

_Instinct led Spock with blind certainty to one special door. He paused. If it was locked... But it opened at his touch and he slipped inside, secured the lock, and stood for a moment looking down at the figure on the bed._

The Human was sleeping, his face relaxed, at peace, looking very young. Spock's nostrils flared as his bondmate's scent reached him, providing the final trigger. He licked his dry lips in unconscious anticipation.

+++++

Aware that there was someone in his room Kirk opened his eyes, to gaze with surprised delight at his bondmate. How had Spock known? No matter. Yet... there was an unusual glitter in the Vulcan's eyes that woke the Human completely, wiping out the smile of welcome even as it dawned.

"What's wrong, Spock?"

The Vulcan was breathing heavily. Without answering he ripped the cover off Kirk, exposing the Human's naked body. The sight seemed to intensify whatever was troubling him; his hands clenched spasmodically, and a low groan came from deep inside him.

For a moment Kirk thought that Spock was merely showing his frustration at their long separation. Then he realised that circumstances had forced abstinence before without either of them becoming quite so desperate.

Spock reached for the fastenings of his shirt, ripping the fabric in his impatience – and Kirk at last understood.

Pon farr.

All their discussions, all their planning – futile. Destroyed. Crushed was Spock's hope that their frequent sexual sharing would diminish the violence of the cycle. Neither had dreamed that the fever would strike at a time when they were separated. They so seldom were.

Kirk knew that he had two alternatives. To dodge away – if he could – call Security and have Spock restrained, only to die. Or to submit, hoping that the Vulcan would not injure him too severely.

Death for them both – or a chance for life. No choice, really. There never had been. He loved this man, utterly and completely; and where such love existed so did trust. Spock _would not_ hurt him. He had to believe that. He _did_ believe it.

He smiled rather tremulously at Spock. "Come, then."

Hard-gripping hands seized him, snatching him into a frantic embrace; insistent fingers probed in compulsive exploration then, too impatient to await response, investigated further. Realising that any attempt at reciprocal caresses would only hinder Spock's desperate search for release, Kirk stifled his instinctive urge to hold his lover and instead lay back submissively, trying to relax every muscle in anticipation of the demands that would be made of him.

Spock knelt on the bed, his eyes riveted to the naked body sprawled before him. In the urgency of pon farr all awareness of Kirk as an individual, as a person, had been submerged in the compulsive fire that burned so relentlessly, consuming him with its raging heat. The only thing he knew was that here, under his hands, waited his mate's body, the one body in all the universe that could satisfy him, could cool his fire.

Reaching down he pulled Kirk's legs apart, unaware in his single-minded concentration that no resistance was offered. He probed further, and yielding flesh under his fingers told him he had found the opening he sought. He spread the buttocks wide and lunged forward, sighing in relief as his aching penis slid into the coolness of Kirk's body. Cupping the soft mounds of flesh he pressed them closer, tighter around himself, holding Kirk firmly, ignoring the faint moan of pain from the Human at the sudden violent penetration.

It was... not enough.

The body was his; now he must take the mind, strip his mate of every last shred of privacy and self-command. He watched his hand reach for the Human's face. The cool logical Vulcan, helplessly imprisoned by his race's harsh reality, shuddered in self-loathing, dreading the moment when his bondmate's revulsion would become part of him.

Instead he found... welcome, anticipation, desire. Kirk's mind was on fire with a lust that almost equalled his own. None of the fastidious, reluctant submission to duty of the Vulcan female here – the Human faced the violence not only without fear, but also with total trust.

There was, however, no time to analyse the phenomenon; with an urgency born of frantic need Spock thrust savagely, as though wishing to force himself wholly into the cool, life-giving flesh that lay beneath him. His orgasm was violent as his body tensed, every muscle rigid, the semen spurting from him with each pulse of his distended penis. So overwhelming was the relief that he remained motionless, clutching Kirk to him, afraid that this salvation would prove to be merely an illusion.

Kirk's hands stroked his back in a gentle caress, and the Vulcan moved restlessly. "No! _I_ command, _I_ Control. _You_ obey... and submit!"

His penis, still buried in Kirk, was hot and aching, heavy with blood. He sought Kirk's mouth, his teeth nipping at the soft lips until he tasted blood, and he gloried in his power. His tongue roamed freely, exploring the Human's mouth, probing insistently into his throat until Kirk was choking for breath. Blind instinct made Spock draw back but, still eager for the taste of the alien flesh, he fastened his lips to one of the small pinkish-brown nipples and sucked at it until Kirk whimpered. The Vulcan turned his attention to the other nipple, bruising the tender flesh in his haste.

The throbbing heat in his groin triggered the powerful thrusting again and he rammed into the Human with all his strength. His fingers clawed at the soft swell of buttocks as he strove to force even more of himself into the cool sanctuary of Kirk's body. He spasmed again, screaming Kirk's name as the convulsions shook him. 

Finally he withdrew and pressed his burning face against Kirk's belly while the relentless flames blazed higher, intensified by his lover's vulnerability.

Kirk offered no resistance as he was pushed to his knees. He braced his arms against the bed, steadying himself as thumbs parted his buttocks and the hard bulk of Spock's swollen penis slid into him again. The spilled semen, combining with the natural lubricant produced by the male at this time, made entry easier, painless this time. He pushed backwards, grunting contentedly, and wriggled his buttocks closer into Spock's groin. Reaching back he caught Spock's hand, drawing the Vulcan's arm around his waist, coaxing the fingers to curl around his own penis.

Instinctively Spock clutched at the hard flesh, falling into a familiar rhythm as he stroked the Human organ. His eyes widened fractionally at Kirk's moan of pleasure, but the fever in his blood would not permit any delay. He pumped harder, felt the stickiness of semen as Kirk's organ jerked in his hand; and his own ejaculation flooded the Human, filling and overflowing the welcoming body.

With this orgasm the dangerous period passed, and Spock gave a shattering sigh of utter relief. Pon farr was by no means dispelled, would indeed continue for many hours, but the insanity-producing secretions in his body had been dissipated. He rolled off Kirk's back and lay gasping for breath, dimly aware that the Human had turned over and now rested beside him.

Spock lay still for some seconds, finally lifting his head to look down into Kirk's eyes, a faint bewilderment in his own. "Jim?" he murmured.

"My logical Vulcan! Who else did you think you were with?" Kirk teased.

"But... Jim, how did you know? I tried not to let you sense... "

"It was sheer chance. Ambassador Selun needed someone to bring a message here, to Soren, and since I was available... Well, he preferred to entrust it to someone inside the family. I knew you'd be pleased to see me, but," he grinned mischievously, "I didn't expect to be greeted quite so enthusiastically." He pulled Spock's head down and kissed him.

Spock returned the kiss avidly. "Oh Jim, I've missed you so much. How long can you stay?"

Kirk shook his head. "Not long, I'm afraid. I can stay until you're... yourself again, but that's all. Still, it's only two months now and you'll be home again."

"Two months too long."

"There's so much to tell you, but I guess it'll have to wait."

Spock's expression was slightly anxious. "Jim, did I... did I hurt you?"

"Far from it," Kirk grinned. "It was good – really good. We didn't need to worry about it after all."

Spock's eyes lightened. He bent and kissed Kirk's mouth gently. "I am still unsatisfied, Jim. I will want you again, and soon."

"Mmmm, that'll be nice," Kirk whispered. He got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and a towel. Tenderly he washed and dried Spock, then himself, bathing away semen and perspiration.

Returning to the bed he pulled Spock's head down and their lips met once more in a gentle and loving kiss. "Spock," Kirk murmured, "hold me. It's been so lonely without you. Bones is a good friend, but... . No-one can take your place in my bed, in my life. I need you, Spock. Oh, how I need you."

Spock lay down beside Kirk, drawing the Human's head onto his shoulder. Kirk snuggled close, his lips finding the hollow where Spock's neck joined his shoulder.

"Spock?" he said sleepily.

"Yes, Jim?"

"We were so afraid of this – and yet it isn't terrible after all; it's wonderful."

Spock was silent for a moment, his hand caressing Kirk's hair. "I think I understand now," he said slowly. "It is because you are willing. A Vulcan woman rarely is; she can only be taken by force at this time."

"I don't understand," Kirk frowned. "T'Palu went to your cousin Satek... " 

"Only from a sense of duty," emphasised Spock, picking up the memory from Kirk's mind. "In the past, when Vulcans were a warrior race, warfare was all that interested the males. The insanity that compelled the male to mate was distasteful to the female, who would try to resist. That same insanity enabled the male to force his attentions on the female. If he was strong enough, ruthless enough, they mated."

"I see. I always thought pon farr seemed anti-survival. In fact, it was a form of selective breeding, wasn't it?" 

"Indeed. And now that the necessity to breed warriors has passed, we are still trapped by our biology. The female now submits out of a sense of duty, only to save her mate's life. The instinctive revulsion is still there. It is inbred and deep. And this revulsion makes it almost impossible for a Vulcan couple to enjoy sex during pon farr. You, on the other hand, were willing and responsive. A compliant Vulcan woman is a rarity and is highly valued. Until now, I had not realised why."

Kirk laughed softly. "Now you know why it was logical for your father to marry a Human female," he suggested.

Spock smiled slightly. "It is possible," he agreed. "Yet even he expected us to have... difficulty." He kissed Kirk's forehead tenderly, running his hands over the Human's body, caressing it. "He probably did not expect you to be so completely willing."

"I didn't know if I could be," Kirk admitted. "But when I realised that you needed me – and why – that's all there was to it."

"But I could have hurt you, or –"

Kirk silenced him with two fingers pressed to his lips. "But you didn't. When it came right down to it, I knew you wouldn't." He pressed closer, his breath quickening as he felt Spock's organ swelling against his thigh.

The Vulcan groaned. "Jim... Jim, I burn... "

"I'm here."

Kirk pushed him back on the bed ands raised himself to straddle the Vulcan's thighs. Spock gasped as the wet mouth covered him, sucking deliciously, coaxing him fully erect. He began to thrust and the mouth slid reluctantly away, only to be replaced by the most exquisite sensation as, without any exertion on his part, his penis was sheathed in a tight pulsating scabbard of flesh.

Overwhelmed, he gazed with adoration at his lover. Kirk had deliberately impaled himself on Spock, offering, giving. He was not merely submitting to pon farr; he was cooperating with a whole-hearted enjoyment that sparkled in his expressive eyes like sunlight on water. This was no dutiful performance of a distasteful necessity, which was all Spock could have expected from a Vulcan woman. This was love and total commitment, Kirk's unique and very special proof of his complete acceptance and trust.

Spock whimpered with ecstasy as Kirk moved on him, the rhythmic contractions of his muscles squeezing the Vulcan's engorged organ. Spock responded with powerful thrusts, and at the very moment of orgasm Kirk leaned down to take the Vulcan's mouth in a kiss that was both passionate and gentle.

Shaken by the storm of violent tenderness he felt, Spock gathered his bondmate close, and they lay entwined together, satiated for the present, but anticipating with pleasure the moment when desire would claim them again.

+++++

As the raucous alarm wailed his personal emergency code Soren looked up sharply from the memo he was dictating to his daughter T'Para, who served as his secretary.

He switched on the intercom incorporated into the alarm system and the discordant blare diminished, moaning away into silence.

"Soren here."

"Breakdown in the main computer terminal, sir." The voice was crisp and clear, and if there was a trace of fear in it that fear was well controlled.

"Serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be right there."

Several technicians were bustling about when Soren entered the computer complex, his daughter at his heels. He went straight to the senior tech, a Vulcan named S'torr.

"Report."

"The main unit controlling life support has malfunctioned, sir, and will require a complete replacement."

"I will requisition one immediately. T'Para –"

"Commodore, even if a replacement unit is immediately available it will be a full week before it can be delivered, even at top warp speed. I estimate that the battery unit can give us only twenty-four to thirty-six hours before it also malfunctions. It is not designed to be used for more than ten hours at any one time, and continual use will burn it out."

Soren's eyes widened. "Is a repair of the main unit, however temporary, possible?"

"Not the unit itself, Commodore. It _is_ possible for an expert to bypass the unit, linking life support terminals to other functions, making a temporary repair. But no member of the base staff has the expertise to do that. If wrongly linked, the entire computer could be destroyed. I myself would not attempt such a delicate operation."

Soren considered for a moment. "Spock!" he exclaimed.

"Spock, sir?" S'torr sounded puzzled.

"Yes – Commander Spock of the Enterprise. He holds an A-7 computer qualification. I know his bondmate arrived yesterday, and I had intended to give him time off, but in this emergency –"

"Sir, Commander Spock... " The man's voice trailed off.

"What of him?"

The technician glanced around to make certain he would not be overheard. "Sir, didn't you know he's... he's in pon farr?"

Soren stared at him. "He _has_ been overly self-controlled these last days," he admitted, "but then he usually is. How do you know?"

S'torr indicated a bruise on his face. "Last night I met him in the corridor... there was no mistaking. He simply brushed me aside."

Soren drew a deep breath. "Three days," he said almost bitterly.

They would all be dead more than a day before Spock could possibly return to normal functioning.

+++++

It seemed almost pointless, but Soren ordered the replacement unit, making the call himself to stress the urgency of the situation. Perhaps S'torr would think of something... Perhaps the battery unit would last long enough... 

_Hope? A Human failing,_ he thought ruefully, _but it appears to be all I have._

He decided to go to the dining room for breakfast. Even if death was only two days away there was no logical reason to alarm the base by changing his regular habits.

He walked into the dining area, thinking with some compassion of his young relative by marriage. Kirk had seemed totally oblivious of his bondmate's approaching state. Of course, Humans were not telepathic, so he probably had not received a call from Spock. It was the pure chance of Selun's need for a messenger that had brought Kirk here so conveniently, and Spock's condition must have come as a complete surprise to him. Soren could not help wondering how difficult Kirk was finding the situation.

The base commander entered the dining room and stopped dead. Seated at one of the tables, unlikely as it seemed, the object of his thoughts, dressed in Vulcan-style shirt and pants, was eating, his bondmate close beside him. Spock himself was making no attempt to eat, but seemed in full control. Had S'torr not told him of Spock's condition Soren knew he would never have guessed.

He moved closer. There was no agitation in Spock's face, while Kirk – well, Kirk was making a valiant attempt to control his facial muscles, but he was certainly looking very pleased about something.

Noticing T'Para gazing at Kirk in astonishment, Soren nodded to himself. His daughter, he knew, was dreading the not-too-distant first pon farr of her bondmate Stevan.

Soren walked slowly forward. If Spock could control himself this well, perhaps he might... 

"Greetings, kinsmen," the older Vulcan said quietly, ready to retreat instantly should it become necessary.

"Good morning, Commodore," Kirk replied politely.

"I did not expect to... see you today."

"The Captain was hungry," Spock answered. "I saw no logical reason why he should not eat."

"You appear to be maintaining control."

"For a short time, provided Jim remains nearby."

"Spock," Soren said tentatively, "I know this time is difficult for you, but I have a problem that only you may be able to solve. The matter is urgent, or I would not ask."

"What is the nature of the problem?" Spock asked calmly.

Succinctly, Soren told him, aware that now they were unavoidably being overheard by others around them.

Spock nodded. "I will attempt the bypass," he said. Then he lowered his voice. "But Jim must remain close to me at all times."

"Of course."

Soren led Kirk and Spock from the dining room and T'Para followed them, a resolute expression on her face. A buzz of talk broke out as those left behind discussed the danger, wondering if Spock could indeed rig a temporary bypass to the unit. Even the Vulcans joined in the anxious debate, but their interest centered on the difficulty of the repair rather than on the imminence of death.

+++++

Spock examined the computer carefully. Kirk stood by, ready to respond to any distress his bondmate might exhibit. Finally Spock lifted his head.

"It will take some time, but I can do it. Bring me the necessary tools, please."

S'torr, the only technician present, hastened to obey. He prudently handed the tool kit to Kirk to pass to Spock, then retreated from the room accompanied by Soren.

Spock bent to the job. Kirk watched him, appreciating the skilful movements with which his Vulcan worked, resolutely remaining silent so as not to distract Spock from the complex task.

"Kinsman."

Kirk looked round at the sound of the soft voice. T'Para stood there, clearly nervous but determined. He smiled reassuringly. "Yes?"

"I must ask you... It is a breach of privacy, I know, but... my bondmate will soon be... as yours, and I fear what will happen. You are clearly unafraid, yet in a short time Spock's blood will burn again and he will turn to you. We... we all expected you to be injured by the violence of Spock's need when it came, but you... you are... "

Kirk's smile broadened. "It can be the same for you, T'Para. Forget duty; when Stevan's time comes, go to him willingly. Welcome him; don't wait for him to claim you, but offer yourself to him because you _want_ to, not because you must. If you do that, you'll find it... most enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" She shuddered.

"It's the only way." He glanced at Spock, then looked back at T'Para. "You must go now. His control is fading."

T'Para looked at Kirk's face, seeing the unconscious anticipation. "You really _want_ him to... to... "

"Yes, T'Para. I really want him. Try it, when Stevan's time comes. Go now, please. And lock the door behind you."

The door closed. Moments later Spock scrambled out from the works of the computer.

"Jim... " His voice was urgent.

"It's all right, Spock. We're alone."

Swiftly they disrobed, and Kirk pulled Spock down to the floor beside him, yielding joyously to his bondmate's demands.

Aware now of what he was doing, and half-afraid that he might injure Kirk if he lost control again, Spock hesitated. Kirk smiled reassurance and urged Spock on top of him, grasping the distended penis and guiding it into place. He surged upwards, carefully inserting the swollen head into his body.

As the relaxed muscles gave way before him Spock sighed with pleasure and thrust fiercely, burying the full length of himself deep inside Kirk. The Human moaned as the hard bulk filled him, and he tightened his muscles around the welcome invader. He slid his hands to Spock's back, urging the violent thrusting by increasing pressure on the sensitive body he knew so well.

Spock stiffened in climax, groaning in wordless ecstasy as the semen burst from him, flooding Kirk's body and overflowing it to be spread over the Human's thighs and belly by the writhing of their joined bodies.

For some minutes they lay, limbs entwined, before Spock kissed Kirk softly and reluctantly pulled himself free.

Kirk smiled up at him. "Is that how they take coffee breaks on Vulcan?" Then, seriously, "How's the bypass going?"

"Over half the connections are made. I should be able to finish before I again require your... assistance."

Kirk grinned, hearing the naked desire in his lover's voice. "Good. I'd like to get back to bed. It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor."

They dressed, and remained undisturbed as Spock finished the remaining connections and switched the computer on again. He checked quickly and nodded. "Satisfactory." He keyed the intercom, reported the successful completion of the job to Soren, then turned back to Kirk. Desire smouldered in his eyes.

+++++

Back in Kirk's room Spock gathered his bondmate close. Their clothes dropped to the floor and they fell onto the bed, clinging together fiercely. Spock was more controlled this time, prolonging the act until Kirk was writhing beneath him, begging hoarsely for release. He paused then, looking down in awe at the impaled body, enjoying both his own sensations and Kirk's as the Human squirmed deliciously against him.

"Spock, please! I... Oh, God!" Kirk's head fell back limply as Spock lifted his upper body and sought his nipples. The Vulcan's tongue teased the sensitive flesh as he sucked greedily. Supporting the Human's shoulders with one arm he curled his free hand around Kirk's penis, pumping him almost to climax, then releasing him at the last possible moment. Kirk's groin ached with the weight of his swollen organ.

"Enough?" Spock murmured as his tongue trailed wetly across Kirk's cheek to investigate the curve of the rounded Human ear.

"Yes... Oh God, Spock... make me come!"

The Vulcan laughed and seemed about to withdraw. Kirk gasped his frustration and slid his hands to Spock's buttocks, his fingers parting the cleft and penetrating deep into the heat of his lover's body.

The unexpected caress of the probing fingers stimulated Spock into thrusting again. He leaned forward to claim the open, eager mouth, sucking avidly at Kirk's tongue so that the Human's groan of pleasure at the moment of orgasm was drowned in his throat.

When the spasms of ejaculation subsided Spock lay motionless, still deep within Kirk, savouring the feel of his accepting body, revelling in his open and responsive mind. His bondmate's pleasure reassured him, dispelling the last fears that Kirk might find his overwhelming desire distasteful.

They lay quietly together, enjoying the respite, knowing that passion would soon claim them again. For the moment it was enough to realise that pon farr, that spectre which had cast its ugly shadow over their love for so long, was finally laid to rest.

"It seems my father _was_ correct," Spock mumbled as he nibbled contentedly at Kirk's earlobe. "Taking a Human bondmate was indeed... the logical thing to do."

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in an issue of Companion as by V.C. Park


End file.
